Tension
by Billy Rose
Summary: Bloodsuckers fic. Tensions rise among the crew as a new mission is underway... Femslash themes be here.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bloodsuckers (or Vampire Wars, as it's now called apparently).

**Warning:** Femslash themes be here. Spoilers for the end of the movie.

**A/N:** So, I decided to write this on a whim. It's multi-chap, not sure if it turned out well or not - that's up to ya'll, I guess. Mostly I guess I wrote this because I'm in this RPG (see my profile for more info) loosely based on this movie, and I wanted to do something more for the movie with this since the movie is kick ass.

* * *

"What did you have in mind?" Quintana asked coyly, already having a guess as to what Rosa's request would be. It didn't take a genius to figure the Asian girl out – short, spiked hair, seriously buff physique, belligerent and mistrustful attitude. Rosa's entire being screamed 'butch,' and the fact that the vampiress apparently picked up on that fact before the rest of the crew baffled her more than she let on. 

Rosa's confirmation of her expectations was merely to raise her eyebrows at her. Quintana's mind drifted back to years ago, before she'd even known any of the crew existed...

"Hey. Whatever turns you on.." Quintana leaned forward and placed her hand against Rosa's cheek. Her tongue darted out to trace along her neck before sucking on her pulse point lightly.

"Oh Quintana.. you are good... For a bloodsucker." Quintana laughed huskily, knowing that by the time she was finished Rosa's attitude with her would be all but nonexistant. _'How I love being me..'_ she thought in amusement.

"Are you guys sure-" Rosa forced Quintana away from her harshly as the captain reentered the bridge. His face was frozen somewhere between shock and a wide grin – it was sort of bizarre, to be honest. Quintana glared at Rosa, who returned the gaze full force when she wasn't trying to stammer out some sort of explanation.

"Both of you, in my office in ten," Damien ordered uncomfortably before leaving them. They were silent for a few moments, before Rosa turned and glared angrily at the vampire.

"I thought you had some sort of sixth sense for food – or has this been your plan all along?" Quintana spared Rosa an exasperated glance, knowing the end result of this particular line of questioning. "Trying to get me fired in the most humiliating way – no one will hire me again after this and you _know_ it! There isn't a ship in any part of this galaxy that would hire someone known for almost fucking a bloodsucking _slut_-"

Quintana cut Rosa off with a sharp slap to the face before she walked calmly from the room. It wouldn't help matters to keep the captain waiting.

--------

"I'm sure you know V-San's policy on matters such as this," Damien said. He sounded tired – exhausted even. _'Just when we were all coming together as a crew, these two decide that they should start literally coming together...'_

They nodded sullenly, waiting for him to continue.

He looked at them, sensing the tension between them had returned. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "We'll make a deal – if you two can keep yourselves under control, I suppose the company doesn't need to know about this business.."

The vampire and the purple haired girl glanced at each other, Rosa glaring hatefully and Quintana glancing disinterestedly. "This is more than we deserve, Captain. Thank you for this," Quintana said, nodding gratefully to Damien. Rosa nodded in agreement as well.

"Hey – we miss an announcement?" Roman asked, popping his head into the room along with Gilles, formerly a compatriot of Fiona. Damien waved them in.

"Good – I'm glad we cleared this up. Now, onto other matters – I've just received word from V-San that we're to take on a new mission." He spun in the chair of the ship they'd commandeered from the anti-human expansion movement, hitting a button on his remote. A screen descended from the ceiling, showing the image of a group of vampires. He hit the forward button, and the image zoomed in on a rather striking woman.

"Samantha Hartigan. Began working for V-San when she was 13 – Samantha was placed as an undercover operative in a rather advanced gang of vampires. They call themselves the Sorrow Clan – they send out hunting parties, destroying villages and taking survivors back to their homebase. According to intel gathered by Hartigan, the survivors they take with them are kept as cattle. Bred and kept alive and healthy simply so their blood can be harvested to feed the clan."

Damien hit the forward button, showing grainy images of large, comfortable living quarters and families of people living within them. There were bars over every window, and through them what appeared to be a fence topped with barbed wire. He hit the forward button again, and there was another grainy photo, this time of the grounds. Dozens of domiciles such as the first were in a long row. Several guard posts were around the perimeter, as well as guards walking dogs along the inside of the area. In the background was a rather impressive castle.

"So we go in there and help her free the humans?" Roman asked excitedly. Gilles looked a bit green at the prospect of going into a situation such as that, but Roman clapped him on the back.

"No. Our mission is to attack the hunting party Hartigan is part of at their next destination. We destroy them, and bring her with us to the rendezvous point on Anubis 12. She'll relay the information she gathered to HQ from that secure locale, and they will send in other teams to do the sanitizing of Sorrow Clan's base." Damien stood up. "We'll drop you off when we drop off Hartigan," he said to Gilles. "For now, though, I suggest we all get some rest – we'll be at their next destination sooner than you think."

Rosa and Roman got up and left, griping about not being able to go in guns blazing. Quintana left shortly after they did, heading for her own quarters, and Gilles trotted around her to catch up to his fellow humans. Damien sighed and sat back down, slouching slightly in his chair when the door slid shut. Tensions were already high among his people with just one vampire on board – he dreaded having to take on another, even temporarily.

TBC...

A/N: So, what ya think?


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man..." Roman muttered, looking out the front window of the Osmosis, face reddening at the sight that greeted him.

The trip to begin their new mission had taken longer than expected, mostly because the Osmosis was just different enough than their former ship to stump Damien when he plotted the course. And now the village below was clearly paying for his mistake.

Buildings were on fire, and they were close enough to see bright red splotches of fresh blood on the ground. Rosa's jaw tightened, as did her grip on her weapon.

"All right guys, you know the deal. Be careful – think first, shoot second. Do not harm Hartigan in any way, or the Company will have all our asses," Damien stated, opening the doors to the ship. "Let's do this!" he said, charging out of the ship with the rest of the crew behind him. Quintana shut the door as she brought up the rear.

The team moved swiftly through the forest surrounding the village, watching each other's backs as they ran. A woman shrieked up ahead, causing them to pause and drop to one knee simultaneously. Damien gestured for Roman and Rosa to circle around to the left and they left as silently as possible. Quintana surprised Damien by almost appearing beside him. He nodded at her and they moved forward, spreading out to cover more ground – he could count on Quintana to take care of herself, but he knew the other two would need to stick together in case they lost focus.

There, among the roots of a giant tree, were two male vampires sucking a woman dry. Damien slung his gun around to his back and drew his short lance, circling around behind the larger of the vampires. He counted down momentarily before charging from the cover of a bush and plunged the lance through the chest of his mark. An agonized shout from his right let him know without looking that Quintana had gotten her target as well.

He forced his weapon from the vampire's chest, allowing it to fall to the ground limply. Quintana bent down to feel for a pulse in the woman's throat, then turned to Damien, shaking her head. Damien cursed. "How far are we from the village?" he asked lowly.

"Only a hundred feet or so."

Damien nodded. "I'll carry her, throw her in one of the burning homes. It won't be much of a burial, but we won't have to worry about her turning and attacking us from behind.." Quintana nodded as Damien slung the corpse over his shoulder, holding his gun with his other hand.

They set off at a run for the village. When they arrived Quintana leapt into the air with a ferocious roar, plunging her weapon through a vampire's chest. She began hand to hand combat with several others while Damien dumped the body he'd been carrying onto a wagon filled with hay that was soon to catch fire. He then swung his weapon around and fired at a ragged looking female vampire just before she crashed into him.

The force of the gun made her drop straight out of the air, and he saw the other vampires fighting Quintana widen their eyes in fear. _'Newbies..'_ he thought in surprise. They turned and ran, and he made to go after them, only to have a hand snake out and grab him by the back of his shirt.

"Captain!" Quintana yelled as she struggled to pull her weapon from the vampire she'd thrust it in before as she noticed Damien was in trouble. The vampire who held him began lifting him off the ground. The shorter man kicked his legs, trying to swing himself around enough to fire at the enemy, before he was thrown to the ground.

"Took you guys long enough..," a husky voice stated as Damien scrambled to turn onto his back and aim at his attacker. He took a moment then breathed a sigh of relief, letting his head hit the ground.

"Shouldn't you be maintaining cover until the area is secured?" Quintana asked with a grunt as she finally pulled her weapon free.

"I've called a retreat," the redhead held up a communication device. "They're heading to the ship, and leaving without me." She whipped the walkie talkie into the blazing fire to their right. "But don't worry – I've taken precautions to prevent their actual escape.." she trailed off as a large explosion rang through the air, proving her point as the vampire ship exploded above them.

She slunk over to Damien and pulled him to his feet. "There are survivors tied up in the center of town. Today was a training day, and all the crew I brought with me were newly turned. I told them no new humans would be brought to the ship without my permission, so don't feel guilty." She unhooked a medieval looking sword from her back, resting it against her shoulder in a bored looking manner. "What do you say we cleanse the rest of the vampires from the village then get the hell out of here?"

She turned and left Damien and Quintana to themselves. The captain turned to the vampiress with a shrug. "You keep an eye on her, then. I'll find Roman and Rosa to fill them in." Quintana nodded and trotted after Samantha while Damien began a methodical sweep of the area.

--------------

**A/N:** I dunno how ya'll are likin' the way this is written - just thought it would be interestin' enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"You fight well." Quintana looked up from her plasma with a start. She'd been so focused on her meal that she hadn't sensed the other vampire in her doorway until she spoke. Quintana took the opportunity to really study the vampire – she could see where Rosa was coming from when she got pissy earlier about another vampire being in their midst.

"_How do we know you're really the one we're supposed to get? For all we know you killed her and took her place to lead the V-San ships into a trap!" _

While glad the tired old line hadn't been used on her for once, hearing it at all after the excitement earlier was just tiring. The informant was around the same height as Quintana, perhaps taller. She had deep red hair, currently tied back in a loose ponytail, and intelligent green eyes. Her form was strong, yet curvy, and if it weren't for the fact that she was also a vampire she'd guess that Rosa had problems trusting any woman who was more womanly than she was.

"As do you.. How does one learn to sword fight in this day and age?" she asked curiously, watching Samantha enter her room and sit beside her on the bed.

"The Sorrow Clan taught me almost everything I know about how to fight and survive," she said easily. Quintana figured being around humans made her feel uncomfortable, because she had been nearly silent since boarding the Osmosis. "There are many vampires who were turned back when Earth was thought to be the center of the Milky Way Galaxy – before that nice fellow with the telescope began saying otherwise, even. It's a useful skill, besides," she said, shrugging one freckled shoulder. She grinned over at Quintana, fangs clearly displayed. "Perhaps I'll show you some moves, sometime."

Quintana found herself smiling coyly at the informant despite herself. "I'd like that indeed."

They were quiet for a few moments, simply enjoying each other's presence, before Samantha asked, "Is the little one always that..."

"Hostile?" Quintana supplied.

"I was gonna use another word, but I suppose hostile will do," Samantha said in amusement.

"Yes, she really is always like that..." Quintana said with a slightly frustrated sigh. Samantha raised one elegant eyebrow and placed a hand on the dark haired girl's shoulder.

"How have you not gone insane, dealing with all of that negative energy flying around all the time?" Samantha made a scoffing sound, rubbing her hand against Quintana's shoulder unconsciously, and added, "How have you dealt with being surrounded by humans every second of the day without snapping?"

Quintana shrugged with the shoulder not currently being caressed. "I suppose I've gotten used to it.." Samantha scooted closer to Quintana, now blatantly giving her a neck rub. The dark haired girl made a pleased sound in the back of her throat, which became an almost continuous purr when Samantha began nibbling at her neck.

"Well then.. I think I'll make it my job while I'm on this ship to...," she bit down on Quintana's neck where it met her shoulder, causing the raven haired female to moan aloud, "relieve some of this stress you've been carrying around."

Quintana turned her head and Samantha met her in a smoldering kiss. Neither noticed heavy footsteps walking away – it seemed Rosa always seemed to overhear the most interesting things.

-----

Hours later when the vampires joined the rest of the crew on the bridge, their skin seemed to glow slightly. Several bite marks adorned their skin, and Rosa scowled bitterly at them, but they were ignoring her for the moment. Damien raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The two of them weren't team mates, so they technically weren't breaking any rules. Besides – getting between a vampire and their lover so soon after 'the act' was stupid on so many levels that Damien would wait to mention it anyway.

"Have fun?" Rosa demanded of them, causing Damien to cringe. Too bad he couldn't say the rest of his crew were on the same level he was.


	4. Chapter 4

When they finally arrived on Anubis 12, the male crew members couldn't have been more thrilled.

There had been a silent but tension-filled balance between the vampires and Rosa. When either of the vampiress's were in the room, Rosa was bound to make some biting comment or other.

If she were speaking to Samantha the redhead would simply give Rosa a superior look and quip a rather well spoken barb right back at the shorter girl, which would cause Rosa to attempt to strangle the vampiress. Samantha, however, had spent many years dealing with feisty humans with the Sorrow Clan, and would easily repel any attack the Asian would launch.

If Rosa were speaking to Quintana, on the other hand, Quintana would get just as worked up as the Asian. Needless to say, Rosa preferred to fight the passionate Quintana than the redhead with the 'above it all' attitude. Not only did it help relieve some of her tension, but it also helped her to deal with some of her own issues of inadequacy brought about by constantly being brushed off by Samantha.

The only downside to ruffling Quintana's feathers was that she was aware that later Samantha would be in Quintana's bunk, soothing the vampire in a way that Rosa was pained to admit she envied.

Now, however, was hopefully the last time the three of them would be within a solar system of each other. Samantha had been assigned to another V-San ship after she relayed her information, and Damien's crew would be sent to another quadrant in the next system over.

Quintana and Samantha were a bit put out by this fact, but were mature enough to deal with it. So they wouldn't see each other for the foreseeable future – big deal, really. Rosa, however, used every available opportunity to rub this in their faces, and it was getting pretty old very quickly.

"Good luck..." Quintana said quietly to Samantha as they said their goodbyes. Samantha gave her a kiss on the cheek before turning around and heading for the building before her. Quintana watched her go, and Rosa approached Quintana from behind.

"Awww, how sweet. Bloodsuckers in love," she said scathingly. Quintana turned around, breathing unevenly as Rosa taunted her into a fit of anger. She shoved past Rosa on her way back into the ship, and the Asian smiled. Things were finally back to normal, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

-----

A/N: So, what'd ya'll think? Again, started writing this because I'm in this RPG (see my profile for more info) based loosely on Bloodsuckers, and wanted to write something based on the movie more for a while. Not sure if I did got it down, though... Lemme know what ya'll think.


End file.
